It's Time to Play
by lizook
Summary: Shouldn’t we start for the hotel so you can claim that award?” “I don’t think so. I’m enjoying this award a lot more.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Umm, so I beat **Alanna1231**'s finale deadline and, counting RPF found elsewhere, this is fic #150?! Clearly, I have no life. Much love to **SSJL** for the spot checks & reassurances, **K. Elisabeth** for feedback, and **space77** for helping brainstorm & giving it the look over. Thanks so much you awesome ladies!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Bones still isn't mine. Title from Dierks Bentley's _Sideways_.**

* * *

**Running his hands through his hair, he leaned back against the door of the gym. The car of the last judge had just pulled away, leaving his SUV the lone car in the lot. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Images from the past two days - her bowing low to her competitor (robe gaping just_... oh, yes..._) before each match, the small grunts she made with every strike, how her eyes met his right before she won tonight - consumed him. He pulled in a deep breath, arousal coursing through him. _What the hell was taking her so long?_

Slowly, he rolled his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets, continuing to take measured breaths. Across the gym, the locker room door swung open and she grinned, taking in the light flush around his ears, the delicious tenting in his pants.

"Booth?" His head snapped up, eyes boring into hers as she crossed the room. "You ok? You seem a little tense..."

"Me? You're the one..." He pushed off the wall, meeting her in the middle of the open competition area. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her flush to him, mouth tipping up as her gym bag landed at their feet and her soft moan fell against his throat. "You looked so stressed before that last match and then you just..." He shook his head, groaning. "You kicked her ass in two minutes flat."

"There's a reason I was awarded first place in Traditional Hand Form."

"Mmm, yes. Shouldn't we start for the hotel so you can claim that award?"

"I don't think so." She rotated her hips, hands drifting under his shirt. "I'm enjoying _this _award a lot more."

Desire shot down his spine and the next thing he knew, he had her pinned to the mat on the floor, her yoga pants tossed over his shoulder, t-shirt halfway over her shoulders. She pushed up on her elbows, struggling the rest of the way out of the shirt before peeling his off. Her hand slid down his chest, caressing lightly before brushing over his erection.

"God, Bones, I've been like this for _two fucking days, _I can't..." He groaned as she expertly unsnapped the buttons of his fly, dragged the zipper down, and pulled his pants off. His boxers soon followed, landing on top of her discarded shirt.

"Oh, you can."

"I _know _I can, but if you keep doing _that..." _

She raised an eyebrow, lifting her hips and wiggling out of her panties as he removed her bra, teeth following the track of the strap down her left arm.

Pressing her back into the floor, he crashed down on her, lips attacking hers, arms sliding around her waist. Her knees locked around him, nails biting into his shoulders as his tongue stroked over hers and he thrust into her.

"Fuck, baby..." He gasped in relief, slowly leaving and returning. "...so wet... it turns you on, too, doesn't it? The competition..."

"_You _- oh shit, that's nice - you being so aroused just from watching... _that _turns me on."

Her eyes slipped shut, chest pressing into his as her back arched. His hand slid between them, cupping her breast, fingers rolling her nipple into a tight peak before drifting up her chest, skating across her collarbone and grasping her shoulder. _God, how had he resisted doing this yesterday? Just taking her and showing her... feeling her... _ She moaned as he rocked into her harder, his fingers digging into the soft skin above her shoulder, other hand cupping her hip.

"You ok?" He loosened his grasp, kissing the white marks his hand left. "Your shoulder hurt? That second match was close, baby..."

"Of course, it is. " She rolled them, hands smoothing down his chest, knees settling on the mat outside his hips as she began to move over him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but... shit..." He grunted, thrusting up to meet her.

She grinned, hair falling forward as he freed it from the stretchy band holding it back, their rhythm quickly increasing. "Lose your train of thought, Booth?"

"Not for a second." He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her forward and pressing her lips to his. "I... damn, Bones, I know you can take care of yourself..." Fingers splaying over the back of her thigh, he trailed kisses over her jaw, down her throat as she swiveled her hips, challenging him (_enticing him_) to continue. "I saw it in those matches, I see it every day... Now let me take care of you."

She gasped as he flipped them again, her hands grasping his ass as he leaned across her, digging through her forgotten gym bag.

"What are you-"

_Oh_. _Oh god... _

She bit her lip as his hands skimmed up her sides, stretching her arms over her head before looping the belt of her uniform around her wrists.

"There." His nails trailed lightly over the insides over her arms, mouth sucking at her bottom lip. "No arguing now."

Moaning, she twisted her wrists, testing the restraint as his tongue wrapped around hers. It wasn't the strongest knot yet... _oh damn..._ there was something incredibly sexy about letting him have control, letting go...

Still....

"Seems... pretty.... flimsy to me..."

He laughed, low and throaty against her jaw, hitching her leg higher over his hip as drove into her harder. Faster. His hands settled on her shoulders, pressing her further into the mat as they moved together, groans echoing through the open room.

"Jesus Bones, love you trusting... oh fuck, I'm close..." His forehead fell to her shoulder, one hand tangling in her hair as she rocked up to meet him.

Breathing becoming shallow, she dug her heel into the small of his back. Her head tipped back, cheeks flushing, as he completed her more and more fully, driving her closer and closer and...

"Yes, right... shit, I'm... ohhhhyesyesyesYESYES!" Her nails dug into her palm, head banging against the floor as the heat washed over her, wave after wave leaving her shaking.

Breathless.

"Oh god.... heaven... just absolute... fuck..." He returned again and again, chanting her name against her skin as he shattered, orgasm ripping through him.

Falling to the floor next to her still upstretched arms, he reached over, sliding the belt off her wrists. Immediately her hands spanned his waist as she pressed kisses to his chest, tongue circling around his nipple. He groaned as she stood, gathering her clothes, tossing his boxers to him and, quickly, they began to dress.

"That was... You know I _am _quite competent at taking care of myself, but that... I..." She smoothed her shirt, eyes sparkling as they met his. "I think it's time I take care of _you_, too."

Laughing, he threw her bag over his shoulder and started for the doors, calling over his shoulder, "At least wait until we get to the car, Bones."


End file.
